User talk:Cincolm
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cincolm101.jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 22:09, February 14, 2012 Recent edit to Anna Culpepper article I assume that you didn't read the message left on your unsigned profile about the reason for your removed edit, so here's a copy below of what was written: Evans0305 23:35, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anna Culpepper Hello there. Just butting in here to help solve this misunderstanding: if someone's an English major it means they majored in English at university or college. I does not, however, indicate where the person came from, as you don't have to be English to major in English. Hope that clears things up. --Willbachbakal 21:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Willbachbakal has summed the situation up nicely. In future, please remember that you can check the edit history of a page to see the reason that a person gave for their changes to an article. I mentioned in my first edit summary that "English major" does not mean a person is from England. :Also, please refrain from xenophobic remarks in the future. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I tried to be civil to you, but apparently it's not working. Your arrogance is only equalled by your immaturity, and your recent display of repellent behavior is grounds enough to justify a ban. As an administrator of the BioShock Wiki it is my duty to sort things out here, especially when it comes to fixing mistakes which bleed over to the mainspace, as was your case. I was going to ask you politely, but we're past that: immediately remove all xenophobic material from your user page, and in the future refrain from any unpleasant behavior, whether it be towards a group in particular or towards other users. Refuse to comply, and I'll ban you myself. Oh, and for a so-called "English specialist", your grasp of the English language appears to be exceptionally poor. You may want to amend that with at least a basic spellcheck whenever you write something. --Willbachbakal 22:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry Apology accepted. In the future, please think before posting, especially when communicating with others, and avoid discriminating against people, American or otherwise. Though BioShock itself is for mature audiences, the Wiki has no age restrictions. Happy editing! --Willbachbakal 13:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yep, xenophobic means hateful towards people of another nationality. I was also wrong before: there is actually an age restriction, requiring you to be thirteen. However, there's no harm in letting you continue editing. That way, in three years' time, you'll be a veteran editor already. :) --Willbachbakal 23:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC)